


Alone

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [94]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Sad, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Slash wants to leave.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Series: Requests [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr

Izzy was gone. Steven had been out for years. Duff was talking about leaving. Things just weren’t the same anymore, and everyone knew it. Dizzy tried to keep his head down, Matt knew better than to say anything, and poor Gilby just got thrown into the mess. Something that was once fun and felt like a family was something entirely different now.

And he fucking hated it.

“There you are,” Axl pushed open the door to the room Slash was hiding in. He had been thinking, keeping to himself, and he really hadn’t wanted to see Axl today. “Aren’t you going to grace us with your presence sometime before the new century starts?”

“Go away,” Slash grumbled. Axl frowned and made his way farther into the room.

“What is going on with you?” Axl asked, sounding a little snippier than he meant to.

“Just leave me alone,” Slash grumbled, turning his attention to the guitar in his lap. Duff, Matt, Gilby, and Dizzy were out in the studio waiting on Slash and Axl. And Slash wasn’t making a move to get up and join them anytime soon. So Axl decided to help him with that and pulled the guitar from his hands, making Slash look up at him.

“Well, there’s your face,” Axl rolled his eyes. “Come on, we have music to make.”

“I’m not going out there,” Slash told him. Axl looked confused.

“How else are we going to make another album?” He asked. Slash stood up.

“I’m leaving,” He told him. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. I came here thinking that maybe I could psych myself out of it and keep going, but I fucking can’t anymore.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“The day Steven left, we weren’t Guns n’ Roses anymore. Yeah, I like Matt, but he’s not Adler. Then Izzy left. And we just keep replacing people. This isn’t a band anymore. This is Frankenstein’s monster.”

“We’re the hottest we’ve ever been! We don’t need Steven or Izzy. You, me, and Duff. That’s all we need!” Axl kept staring at the guitarist. Slash shook his head.

“I wish I’d never met you,” Slash whispered and Axl’s heart actually broke. He couldn’t look at Axl, he couldn’t stand to see any kind of pain on his face, because it would undo everything he had been building up and he’d stay.

“No...you don’t mean that…”

“Yes I do,” Slash got his guitar and his jacket. “You need to go find another piece for your monster. Because I’m done.” Axl grabbed Slash’s arm.

“You can’t do this! I love you!” Axl had tears in his eyes as he stared at the guitarist. Slash turned to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek, before pulling his arm away.

“Goodbye Axl,” Slash left the room then, leaving Axl standing there, staring at the door.


End file.
